Priceless
by MairiNathaira
Summary: Ron realises that he cannot put a price on love or loyalty -- especially with a Slytherin. Ron/Pansy.


**Title**: Priceless

**Author**: Mairi Nathaira

**Rating**: PG

**Category**: Ficlet, EWE, AU, Established Relationship

**Notes**: This idea came to me as I was thinking of a Ron/Pansy drabble idea since I wanted to give Curia-Regis something for completing her uni studies. Thanks to E for the beta!

**Summary**: Ron realises that he cannot put a price on love or loyalty -- especially with a Slytherin.

**Pairing**: RW/PParkinson

**Warnings**: None

**Dedications**: Curia-Regis for completing her uni studies! Congratulations!

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter belongs to Warner Brothers and the wonderful JK Rowling. I do not own them, despite the fact I wish I could own SS, RL, and SB. The only thing that belongs to me is the story itself.

* * *

Quietly, Ron Weasley walked through his small flat and stopped in front of the doorway to his kitchen. There, he saw his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, at the table reading something. He studied her small stature -- spotting her straight back, her properly crossed legs, and the way her fingers turned the pages in the book like they were something delicate.

He couldn't believe it'd been three years since they had dated. Upon a chance meeting in his brother's joke store, where he had helped out for a while, Pansy had walked in the store on an errand to buy something for a young cousin. Against his better judgement, he had come up to her and asked if she needed help. To his surprise, she accepted his help instead of scorning him. From there, they launched onto a conversation on what age a child can play with these joke items, and it ended with Ron sputtering like an idiot asking Pansy if she wanted to go out for some coffee.

In her quiet and dignified way, she accepted his invitation. Since then, they had been together, going through ups and downs of any relationship.

With the stealth skills he acquired from his Auror training, he stayed still in the doorway. He watched her comb her hand through her dark locks, and his eyes caught onto the silver bracelet on her wrist. It was a simple silver bracelet that had a single unicorn charm. Ron had given it to Pansy on her birthday two years ago, using up part of his savings to buy it for her. Since then, Pansy only wore that bracelet. She had other expensive jewelleries in her collection, but when it came to bracelets, she only wore that. Seeing it on her thin wrist made him smile tenderly.

"I can hear you breathing, Ronald. It is dreadfully loud, for your information," Pansy interjected without looking up from her book.

_Ronald_. He ducked his head to hide a smile. Aside from his mother, Pansy was the only one who could get away with calling him that. Lifting his head, he let out a dramatic sigh. "How come I can never sneak up on you?"

"Because I can sense you within a two-kilometre radius." She walked over and greeted him with a kiss. "How were the exams?"

"Difficult. Very difficult. But . . . " Ron paused. "I passed! I'm a full-fledged Auror now!"

She threw her arms around him -- slightly uncharacteristic of her -- but Ron didn't care. "Congratulations! I knew you had enough brain cells in there to pass it."

Ron ignored the snide comments -- which were a usual for her. It was Pansy's odd way of showing affection. "Now, I've come to take you out for a celebratory dinner. We are going to eat out in style!"

"I'd rather we celebrate here, darling," Pansy said, giving him a calm look.

Ron blinked, not expecting that response. "It's a special occasion, though. I want to buy you a nice meal tonight."

She stood on her toes and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "While I do adore fancier things and money, I've decided you, Ronald Weasley, are priceless."

His face softened at that statement, and his love for Pansy grew more as he kissed her deeply.

When the kiss broke, Pansy breathlessly said, "Now, let me reward you for your accomplishments in the bedroom. Will you still choose fine dining?"

He shook his head. "I'll choose the former. We can eat out tomorrow."

"Excellent." The bracelet gleamed as Pansy extended a hand, and Ron gladly took it as the two headed into the bedroom.

Words: 609

Completed November 5, 2009


End file.
